


Corporal Punishment

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Depths and SFN, Will wants to make amends to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

Corporal Punishment

prompt – laptop/tablet

“Come on, Magnus there has to be something I can do to mend this rift...” Will thought long and hard about it, and finally worked up the nerve to come to Helen's office to discuss it. “Did punching me make you feel better?”

Magnus looked up from her laptop screen and eyed him, thoughtfully. “A bit, yes.”

“I knew it.” Will blew out a breath. “I knew you like hitting people. What if I let you hit me again, would that help make amends for the awful things I said in the cavern?”

Magnus rolled her eyes and went back to typing her report on her laptop. “Really, Will. I don't think there is anything you can do at this point to 'make amends' for what was said. Those things were hurtful and completely untrue.” 

“I was...”

“Trying to get my goat, I know that.” 

“If it had been Ashley or Henry who said something like that, what punishment would they have been given?”

Magnus sighed, and pushed her chair back, so she could stand up and give him her full attention. “I wouldn't have enjoyed punching them in the face. But, they may have found their asses reddened by my hand.”

Will's eyes went wide, “You'd have spanked them? As adults?”

“I'm a firm believer in corporal punishments, Will. Especially when they are earned at my expense.” 

“So, maybe you could spank me.”

Magnus smirked. “I'll think about it.”

“Well, can you at least ease up a bit on the cold shoulder? I've lived down here for the last two weeks and I feel like you might not really want me here...”

Helen closed the lid on her laptop with more force than was necessary; it got Will's attention. “Damn it, Will. If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here. It's as clear cut as that. If you don't want to be here, if you still have doubts or can't bring yourself to trust me, then that's on you and you need to walk away.” Will opened his mouth to say something, but Helen's glare stopped him. “Choose your words wisely, Will. My patience has reached its limits.”

Will surprised Helen by unfastening his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles. He turned and bent over the arm of the couch he had been leaning on, his boxer brief covered ass waiting in the air for her. 

It was a peace offering Helen couldn't resist. 

Magnus walked slowly, but purposefully, over to him. Her heels echoing off the stone floor and walls of her office. She tugged the briefs down quickly, before Will had time to react, and placed a hard smack dead center on his ass. 

He yelped, and Magnus said through gritted teeth, “If you say a word, I will double the number.” Then, she gave him ten good, hard smacks on each cheek. Part of her was hoping he would say something, anything, so she could continue warming his ass with her hand. 

It was starting to turn nice and pink. A few more smacks, and he'd feel it for at least a day. Helen wanted him to wince when he sat down at the morning meeting tomorrow, but decided that was just pettiness. He wasn't a natural submissive, and wouldn't get anything out of further pain and humiliation.

“We're finished. But I will warn you, the topic of my relationship with my daughter is never going to be discussed again, or you will find yourself out on your arse.” She crossed her arms defensively over her breasts. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes. Crystal clear.”

“Good. Now that this matter is put to bed... where are the reports I asked for yesterday?”

“Can I ask one question?” Will turned to go and get the reports, but a thought stopped him and made him turn back to her. 

“Depends on the question, Will.” 

Will looked at the floor sheepishly, and asked, “Just whose idea was it to disassemble my motorcycle and mail me all the pieces?”

Magnus' eyes widened, “Did someone do that?” She laughed. 

“Yes.”

“I have no idea who it could have been,” Helen lied. 

The End.


End file.
